Certain conventional arrow shafts, and particularly relatively small diameter (e.g., 0.204″ and 0.165″ inside diameter) shafts, require shaft inserts to be placed inside of the arrow shaft to allow for attachment of a the arrow head, field point, nocks and fletching systems. Conventional inserts, such as that discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,055, require that the insert be glued into the shaft. Thus, the insert, whether fully inside, half-out or outsert configuration, cannot be removed from the shaft or adjusted if necessary. This is disadvantageous because sometimes the arrow head must be changed. It is unlikely that the blades of the replacement head will properly align with the vanes of the arrow, which is desired for optimal flight performance. Also, the shaft of the arrow as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,055 requires preparation in the form of beveling the opening before receiving the broadhead. The beveling operation weakens the shaft, is inconvenient and may impede performance if imprecisely performed. Thus there is a need to provide for an improved arrow insert system, device and method that addresses, at least in part, the shortcomings of the conventional arrow inserts. Many of these same drawbacks also apply to other situations where an item needs to be joined to a hollow shaft, such as with golf clubs.